Una esposa de mentira
by SabriiWitch
Summary: Edward usa todavía el anillo de compromiso para ligar con las mujeres, y eso lo protege de no tener una relación duradera y no ser lastimado de vuelta. Cuando cree encontrar al fin a la mujer de su vida y le dice que está en trámites de divorcio, le pide a su secretaria (bella) que se haga pasar por su "esposa de mentira".
1. Prologo

Edward usa todavía el anillo de compromiso para ligar con las mujeres, y eso lo protege de no tener una relación duradera y no ser lastimado de vuelta. Pero todo cambia cuando cree encontrar al fin a la mujer de su vida y le dice que está en trámites de divorcio, le pide a su secretaria (bella) que se haga pasar por su "esposa de mentira", pero todo se complica cuando entran en la ecuación los hijos de ella, y le piden hacer un viaje a Hawái.

¿Cómo terminara todo esto?

Con Edward saliéndose con la suya como siempre o con una catástrofe creada solo por los hijos de Bella.

Esta historia está basada en la película "una esposa de mentira" con Adam Sandler.

Hola soy nueva en esto. Es la primera historia que publico y la primera que escribo así que si la leen y me comentan desde ya muchísimas gracias.

Voy a subir e primer capítulo cuando termine a escuela (tengo exámenes tras exámenes y no puedo escribir) asique según calculo en una semana subiré el primer capítulo.


	2. Prefacio

_Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son creación de la exitosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es de mi autoria basada en la pelicula "Una Esposa De Mentira"._

_Nos leemos abajo. _

* * *

><p>Edward Pov.<p>

Long island, 1988.

20 años atrás…

Estaba caminando por los pasillos de la iglesia buscando un baño, hoy era mi boda, era la fecha más feliz de mi vida, por fin me casaría con la mujer que amo, me hacia tan feliz que ella por fin fuera mía en toda la palabra, a los ojos de dios…

Tanya era la mujer de mi vida, comprensiva, cariñosa, leal… en toda la palabra perfecta…

La había conocido un día en la escuela, en la cafetería, me gustaba desde hace un tiempo, pero por miedo no le había dicho nada, hasta que un día me arme de valor y le dije… cuando me dijo que sentía lo mismo, me embargo una emoción muy grande…

Mi familia no la quería desde principio, mi hermana me decía que era muy superficial, yo le decía que no…

Mi hermano le decía que era una interesada, porque iba a ser cardiólogo, y eso deja mucho dinero, yo le decía que no…

Mi papa me decía que podía conseguir a alguien mejor, yo le decía que era la mujer de mi vida…

Mama me decía lo mismo, pero siempre me contestaba: si vos sos feliz yo también…

Iba caminando para ir al baño, cuando encuentro la puerta de tanya abierta, se que está mal escuchar atrás de la puerta, pero no me pude resistir… creo que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida…

Alice es tan irritante-dijo tanya, como podía decir eso de mi hermana, está bien es un poco pesada, no te lo voy a discutir, pero tampoco para decir eso- y ahora va ser mi cuñada en una hora-

Y ahora como vas a lidiar con eso-pregunto una vos que no supe reconocer, seguro era una de sus amiguitas, nunca me gustaron, son como víboras venenosas, que cuando hablan solo largan su veneno…

Voy hablar seriamente con Eddy, veremos a su ridícula familia lo menos posible- como me iba a pedir eso, y decir mi familia ridícula, acaso no se vio a su familia, a su madre le falta un tornillo, y mi familia no es ridícula, bueno sacando a Emmet claro, es medio… medio.

Y cuéntanos que paso con James la última noche- pregunto la voz chillona de Jessica, a esa voy la reconocería en cualquier lado, es tan chillona que si pega un grito dejaría sordo a media ciudad.

Solo le dije la verdad, que si quería impedir la boda, que hablara ahora o que callara para siempre- como era posible que me engañara, yo le di todo… ahora me doy cuenta que la mujer con que me iba a casar no la conocía, era una completa extraña para mi…

Y te dio tu regalo de bodas, jajaja- pregunto Victoria con una seña demasiado obscena, yo sabía lo que iba a contestar, y me iba a lastimar más de lo que estaba, pero masoquista que soy me quede escuchando

Creo que fue algo por el estilo, jaja- ahí estaba la frase que esperaba escuchar…

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, esa no era la mujer que había conocido, esa era una completa extraña, y una zorra.

No podía creer que me había engañado, pensé que me quería, que me amaba como yo a ella, me siento con el orgullo por el suelo, me dolía demasiado, era la primera vez que amaba, y me fue tan mal, que no creo volver a creer en una mujer en toda mi vida.

Levante lo último de orgullo y dignidad que me quedaba, y me fui de ahí.

Llegue a recepción, y le dije al chico que se encontraba ahí, que cancelara todo, me dijo que no se podía hacer eso, que todo ya estaba hecho, entonces empezamos a discutir, llego me padre, le dije que quería cancelar la boda, me pegunto porque, solo le dije " no quiero joderme la vida de tal forma, ustedes tenían razón, pero yo ciego enamorado no quería ver", me contesto ándate yo me hago cargo, y me fui, no quería estar un minuto más ahí.

Cuando salí encontré a dos cuadras de ahí un bar, por lo que se veía chiquito, entonces pensé que mas mejor que ahogar mis penas en alcohol, entonces decidí entrar.

Entre, era un típico bar, gente a borbotones, fumando y bebiendo y la música muy alta, era lindo acogedor, las paredes estaban pintadas de un rojo vino, que no se distinguía muy bien por el humo que había ahí, una barra de madera rustica, y los banquitos típico de un bar, de fierro con el asiento rojo.

Fui derecho a la barra y pedí una cerveza, mientras tomaba me había sacado el anillo de compromiso y pensaba en la estupidez que estaba por cometer, entonces pensando en tanya dije: nunca más voy a creer en ninguna mujer.

Mientras tomaba mi cerveza y daba vueltas mi anillo entre mis manos, entra una mujer muy bonita, ojos verdes, y unas curvas muy marcadas que parecían peligrosas, venia vestida con unos tacos de aguja, una falda muy corta y ceñida al cuerpo color negro y un top color rosa, mientras pasaba le decían barbaridades y algunos más educados le tiraban piropos más discretos.

Al llegar al lado mío se sentó en el banco continuo y se le calló el bolso, yo me puse devuelta el anillo y le dije:

Se te callo tu bol…- pero me corto enseguida enojada.

Podrías callarte al menos unos minutos y no decir estupideces- me contesto, se ve que estaba muy enojada por las cosas que le decían y creyó que le iba a decir algo, pero le conteste enseguida.

Solo iba a decirte que se te callo tu bolso- le conteste devolviendo el bolso, mientras lo palmeaba.

Ay qué pena lo siento mucho-

No deja no es nada- mientras tomaba mi cerveza.

Apuesto que no conociste a esa mujer portadora de ese anillo en un barsucho como este- me pregunto señalando el anillo, ya se había dado cuenta.

No en la cafetería, en la secundaria-

Cuantos llevan casados- me pregunto.

Les juro que le iba a decir la verdad, pero no quería que me viera como un fracasado que no le salía nada bien en la vida, y que la mujer que había creído que lo amaba, le destrozo todo el estúpido corazón que tenia, a si que distorsione un poquito la historia.

Seis años- le conteste como no quiere la cosa.

Dónde está tu esposa ahora- me pregunto.

Deje de preguntarme eso hace ya un tiempo- le conteste fingiendo tristeza, ni yo me creía lo que estaba asiendo, pero ella sí.

Eso es horrible-

Mi esposa dice que trabajo demasiado, pero solo lo hago por mantenerla a ella y su adicción a las compras… y al crack- bueno creo que se me fue la mano con decirle lo del crack, creí que no me creería pero me creyó, creo que era muy ingenua la muchacha que tenia al frente.

Y por qué no la dejas- me interrogo, si seguía así se me iban a escapas las mentiras, pero seguí a delante.

14 niños, es que me encanta adoptar- vale no me iba a creer era medio obvio que mentía, pero para mi sorpresa me siguió creyendo, y lo que paso a continuación fue increíble.

Pobre chico, quieres ir a otro lado- se me insinuó tocando mi anillo de compromiso.

Así descubrí el poder del anillo de compromiso, para otros significa fidelidad, atadura con la misma mujer, amar para toda la vida a la misma, pero para mí se convirtió en un amuleto de la suerte.

Cambie mi especialidad de cardiología a cirujano plástico, y el anillo se convirtió en un arma para ligar con las mujeres y seguir en las andadas.

A veces pienso en arrojar el anillo al océano, sé que estoy asiendo mal en mentir a las mujeres como les miento, pero no puedo, aparte tener un matrimonio falso me facilitaba la garantía que no volverían a romperme el corazón.

* * *

><p><em>Hola volví, se que hace mucho subí la historia y que dije en una semana subía el primer capitulo, pero la escuela me tuve atada. Lo bueno que ya di la materia (matemática te odio) y termine la escuela secundaria (sii baile de la victoria tirando papelitos al aire y música de fondo).<em>

_Bueno este seria el comienzo de la historia, espero que les guste. Los siguientes 2 capítulos los tengo ya escritos así que no habría problema en actualizar en una semana o dos (ya que estoy de vacaciones )._

_Espero que me dejen un reviews. Desde ya gracias a la que comentaron :D_

_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo. Beso. SabriiWitch._


	3. NOTA IMPORTANTE: leer

**Hola chicas esta es sola una nota para decirles algo.**

**Voy a pausar un momento la novela porque estoy reescribiendo los capítulos. Voy a tardar porque me voy de vacaciones pero bien vuelva me pongo a reescribirlos y a subir los capítulos sin falta.**

**Solo quería decirles esto.**

**Ahh feliz año nuevo espero que lo hayan pasado hermoso y con toda su familia :)**

**Beso nos vemos pronto SabriiWitch.**


End file.
